Bath and Body Works Dreams Episode 4: Wow! Kennedy-san is on the Runway Too!
Wow! Kennedy-san Is On The Runway, Too! (うわー！ケネディさんも滑走路にいます！ Uwa ̄ ! Kenedi-san mo kassōro ni imasu!) is the 4th episode of season 1 of Bath and Body Works Dreams. Summary Andrea finds out Kennedy goes to Bath and Body Works, so she tries to investigate her. Plot Andrea was at school in English, thinking about Bath and Body Works. She thought of all the performances she and Melon had together. She feels a tap on her shoulder, and it is a girl named Kennedy, who asks for a pencil. Andrea looks at Kennedy’s belt buckle, which has a Violet Lilac gel on it. After the opening, Andrea is so shocked that she couldn't speak, she just starts sputtering. So Kennedy just grabs a pencil that was on her desk and walks off. Andrea regains herself, and is happy to learn that Kennedy goes to Bath and Body Works. ' '''At recess, Andrea tells Jennette about Kennedy, but then Ms. Mcleod starts walking by, looking for Bath and Body Works products. The girls hide their items, and luckily Ms. Mcleod didn't see them. Andrea asked Jennette how Kennedy hides her stuff, and Jennette says that Kennedy locks up her stuff and uses her brother's deodorant to get rid of the scent. The next day, Andrea asks Kennedy about her gel, and Kennedy says that it's her personal scent, and Andrea tells Kennedy how Don't Quit Your Daydream was her personal scent. The girls talk for a while, then Ms. Mcleod reminds them to head to class. Andrea starts asking Kennedy a lot more questions, which soon starts to bug Kennedy. One day, Kennedy yells at Andrea, causing her to cry and run off. Kennedy feels bad about it soon after. Later in homeroom, Kennedy apologizes to Andrea and, to make it up to her, asks her to join her for a runway walk. Andrea is excited. When she gets home from school, Andrea tells her father that she is going out for ice cream with a friend, and he lets her go. Andrea goes to Bath and Body Works and transforms, and the girls use the coord Happy Vibes (which was Kennedy's favorite coord besides Violet Lilac, which she stated earlier) After the performance, the girls walk out and are surrounded by fans, and they give them their autographs. Uni is very happy to have Lavender as a friend, and then Lavender leans in and tells her something: Lavender was at the Divine Rank. Major Events Andrea finds out that Kennedy goes to Bath and Body Works. Uni and Lavender perform together for the first time. Uni founds out that Lavender is at the Divine Rank. Characters * '''Major' ** Andrea/Uni ** Kennedy/Lavender ** Jennette/Melon * Minor ** Ms. Mcleod ** Dad ** Fans ** Students at school ** Trivia * Kennedy makes her debut in this episode. * The Violet Lilac Coord makes its debut in this episode. * This is the first time Uni doesn't perform with Melon. Errors * When Andrea is running from Kennedy, her Don't Quit Your Daydream gel is missing. ''